Mortelle, et alors?
by Antsybal
Summary: Quelques années après avoir quitté Gotham et le Joker, Lunacy Crack, criminelle notoire, dérobe un objet convoité tant par Loki, dieu de la Malice, que par le SHIELD et les Avengers. Mais cette fois, elle est confrontée à quelque chose qui la dépasse: l'extra terrestre et la magie. (Avoir lu "associations douteuses à Gotham" n'est pas obligatoire)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**'**

Lunacy Crack était une femme indépendante. Elle avait quitté son ancienne identité, Nita Clausevitz, pour devenir la criminelle libre qui, pendant plusieurs temps, avait fait trembler Gotham City aux côtés du Joker. Son besoin de liberté avait pris le dessus deux années auparavant, quand elle avait réalisé combien son attachement au super vilain était contraire à son principe d'indépendance. Elle avait quitté Gotham en quelques heures, sans but, à la recherche d'aventure.

Il lui restait des choses à apprendre, des criminels à rencontrer, des endroits à découvrir. « **Le monde est vaste, l'univers infini !** » avait-elle pensé, lyrique, sans savoir encore à quel point elle avait raison.

* * *

_'_

_Hey. Me revoilà. Finalement incapable de lâcher ma Lunacy chérie. Je change de fandom sans finalement beaucoup m'en éloigner. Cette fois-ci, c'est aux héros de Marvel que Lunacy a affaire, mais je n'exclus pas un crossover occasionnel avec l'univers de Gotham City._

_'_

Qui me suit dans cette nouvelle aventure ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Avant toute chose, un petit mot. Vous êtes déjà quelques un(e)s à me suivre, je vous en remercie. Je remercie du fond du coeur Cersei, pour sa review. Tu m'as filé des frissons et une pression monstre, merci. Aurais-tu une adresse mail, que je puisse te répondre en privé? _

_Ce chapitre est particulier !__J'ai besoin de planter le décor et Lunacy est quasi le seul personnage du chapitre. Cela entraîne beaucoup de prose et peu de dialogue, prenez ça comme un prologue plus approfondi, right? :)_

** !**

* * *

Lunacy sortit de la berline noire et lissa d'un geste nerveux sa longue robe de soirée. Elle respira un coup sec, leva le menton, et grimpa les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge, ignorant le crépitement des flashs braqués sur elle. Elle tendit son invitation à l'immense portier qui la lui demandait, et s'engouffra rapidement dans le somptueux hall de la Bibliothèque Nationale, saisissant sans hésiter la coupe de champagne que lui offrait un serveur. Le plus dur restait à faire.

L'idée d'infiltrer la soirée de Charité organisée ce soir-là autour d'un bijou ancien lui était venue quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait réalisé en se réveillant combien sa vie était morne. En effet, elle avait quitté Gotham deux années auparavant pour satisfaire son besoin de liberté, mais sa vie solitaire l'avait condamnée à accomplir jusqu'à présent des actions médiocres. Elle cherchait donc un coup mémorable à monter, quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un article de journal. Un collier ancien, dont la légende voulait qu'il avait appartenu à Horus, le divin ancêtre des pharaons, avait été retrouvé et serai exposé durant une œuvre de Charité à la Bibliothèque Nationale. La pierre noire qui ornait le bijou avait même, selon la rumeur, des pouvoirs célestes. Mais ce qui avait séduit Lunacy était la valeur financière de la pierre. Elle ne comptait pas la revendre -durant son séjour à Gotham le Joker lui avait montré combien la cupidité était médiocre pour un vilain – mais voulait la dérober pour la porter. Elle aimait les trophées, et narguer la population en arborant un bijou volé serait grisant.

Mais le bijou était encore bien protégé, et le dérober ne serait pas simple. En un coup d'œil Lunacy repéra deux caméras de surveillance, trois vigiles et deux policiers, censés se fondre dans la foule, sans succès. Rien de bien compliqué, pensa-t-elle. Mais le bijou n'était nulle part pour le moment. Actuellement en sécurité dans une salle au premier sous sol, il ne serait présenté au public que quelques minutes pendant le discours du diplomate qui organisait la soirée, et serait remis sous clé dès le début de la vente aux enchères qui suivrait. Lunacy devrait donc agir dans ce laps de temps si elle voulait un minimum de témoins.

« **Encore une heure à tuer. En espérant que je ne tue que ça, ce soir.** » pensa-t-elle, sarcastique, avant de vider d'un trait sa coupe de champagne. Perchée sur des hauts talons, elle traversa ensuite la salle, ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers elle, jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle salua d'un signe de tête une jeune femme cachée là pour téléphoner, et se pencha vers le miroir pour vérifier son maquillage.

Son allure féminine la surprenait toujours, lorsqu'elle s'habillait pour ce genre de mission. Elle, l'orpheline de l'Est, était plus coutumière du duo jean/baskets que de celui robe/talons. Au point qu'elle en oubliait parfois qu'elle était une femme. Une belle femme, si elle en croyait les hommes qu'elle fréquentait. Ses longs cheveux carmins, son teint pâle ou son mètre soixante-quinze, elle ne savait pas ce qui les attirait, mais elle savait en revanche ce qui les rebutait. Aucun homme n'est attiré par l'insoumission et l'indépendance, quoi qu'ils en disent, et elle en avait fait les frais. Pas que cela soit un problème pour elle, qui abhorrait l'idée d'une quelconque relation. Elle constatait, simplement. Tout comme elle constatait dans ce miroir qu'elle savait être féminine et sensuelle. D'un geste assuré, elle effaça un trait de rouge à lèvres qui dépassait légèrement, et se regarda dans les yeux.

Elle avait un pressentiment en ce qui concernait ses projets de la soirée. Pas nécessairement mauvais, mais elle sentait que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme elle l'avait prévu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais c'était son premier gros coup seule depuis plusieurs mois. Un coup pareil ne se faisait pas seul. Il lui aurait fallu des veilleurs, des agents infiltrés dans la salle, une solution de repli reposant sur une doublure, il lui aurait fallu les plans complets du bâtiment et un chauffeur prêt à démarrer pour l'attendre quelque part, …

« **Ca va, Mademoiselle ?** »

Lunacy leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui avait raccroché et la dévisageait désormais avec méfiance. Elle secoua brièvement la tête et regarda à nouveau son reflet. Elle était pâle, et transpirante. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle vivait pour l'adrénaline, elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par un stress indésirable. Après tout, ne préférait-elle pas mourir pendant un coup énorme, que vivre dans l'ennui le plus total ? Elle passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux, et se redressa, lissant sa robe d'un geste brusque et relevant le menton dans un changement évident d'attitude. Elle était Lunacy Crack, elle allait y arriver !

La salle s'était remplie quand elle la traversa de nouveau. Un homme dont elle avait oublié le nom l'attrapa par la taille et la présenta à des amis comme Charlotte Eyre, un pseudonyme qu'elle aimait utiliser. S'intégrer à Chicago lui avait demandé de garder secrète au maximum son identité de criminelle, aussi avait-elle décidé de mener une double vie. Et étrangement, elle était convaincante dans le rôle de la jeune veuve éplorée. Quand l'homme la relâcha enfin, elle continua sa balade entre les gens, veillant à ne bousculer personne pour se faire la plus discrète possible. Mais cela ne semblait pas possible, pesta la jeune femme en regrettant d'avoir fait tant d'efforts pour son apparence. Elle regarda la grosse montre en or à son poignet et pesta contre l'heure qui n'avançait pas. Elle se perdit une seconde dans un souvenir que lui rappelait le bijou, un hold-up particulièrement risqué, et pensa avec un sourire que bientôt, elle aurait autour du cou le même genre de trophée.

Enfin, un maître d'hôtel invita tout le monde à s'asseoir autour des tables rondes et nappées de blanc qui étaient dans une grande salle voisine. Les gens s'installèrent bruyamment, mais quand un homme d'un certain âge debout sur une estrade tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer de l'attention, le silence se fit rapidement. L'homme s'éclaircit la voix et commença un discours que Lunacy n'écouta pas. Son attention fut cependant retenue quand elle entendit le nom du bijou qu'elle convoitait.

« **Comme je le disais il y a quelques minutes, son nom est Nekhen. Nommer les bijoux d'une immense valeur est une habitude respectée depuis les prémices de la civilisation, mais Nekhen n'est pas un nom qui a été donné au hasard à la Pierre d'Horus. C'est dans cette ville antique qu'a été découvert le collier qui est désormais devant vous.** » expliqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main un homme qui poussait une vitrine. « **Nekhen est, selon la légende…** »

Mais Lunacy n'écoutait déjà plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bijou qu'elle était venue dérober. Le collier était encore plus beau en vrai que sur les photos qu'elle avait trouvées sur internet. Elle était à quelques mètres de la vitrine, mais elle pouvait sans problème distinguer le relief irrégulier et brut de la pierre qui ne brillait pas mais dont, au contraire, la surface mate luisait sous les projecteurs qui l'éclairaient. Lunacy sentait les regards de toute l'assemblée braqués sur la vitrine et elle sentit l'adrénaline serrer son ventre : il lui tardait de parcourir les rues de Chicago, son cou mis en valeur par le bijou. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur ses projets, et pour l'heure, ses projets se dirigeaient à nouveau vers l'étage inférieur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, les portes de la salle se refermaient sur le trésor et le premier objet d'une longue liste était proposé aux enchères. Maîtrisant ses gestes pour ne pas paraître suspecte, Lunacy se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses voisins de table et quitta la pièce par l'entrée principale, s'éloignant davantage de l'objet préhistorique.

Quand la porte de la salle se fut refermée derrière elle, elle abandonna tous faux semblants et attrapa dans l'élastique de son bas droit un petit pistolet qu'elle gardait toujours là, puis elle s'élança en direction des escaliers menant au sous-sol. Elle descendit les marches deux par deux, courant comme si elle ne portait pas de hauts talons, et ne ralentit qu'une fois arrivée dans un long couloir. Elle aperçu l'homme poussant le chariot avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la dernière porte, et elle se cacha rapidement dans l'embrasure d'une autre porte quand l'homme passa en sifflotant devant elle. D'un coup sec, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule gauche et abattit son coude droit au creux de sa nuque, le paralysant sur le coup. L'homme tomba lourdement et elle ne le retint pas dans sa chute, le bruit de son corps absorbé par l'épaisse moquette recouvrant le sol. Puis Lunacy se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la pièce où le collier était entreposé. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, parcourant la salle du regard. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la pierre, rangée dans un écrin et protégée par une cloche de verre faiblement éclairée. La voleuse repéra d'un coup d'œil une caméra de surveillance, et elle n'émit aucun doute quant à la présence d'une alarme connectée à la cloche de verre. Elle se maudit alors de n'avoir rien emporté d'autre qu'un pistolet minuscule et bruyant.

Elle allait devoir agir vite et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle quitterait la Bibliothèque, et n'était pas pressée d'en arriver à cette partie là de la soirée. Elle respira un grand coup, et, d'un geste, tira sur l'œil de la caméra en la désactivant, déclenchant dans un même temps une alarme sonore. Surprise, elle réagit au quart de tour et se servit de la crosse de son arme pour faire voler en éclat la cloche de verre. Elle arracha l'écrin contenant le collier de son support, ignorant le hurlement de la seconde alarme qu'elle venait de déclencher.

« **Un vrai travail d'amatrice** », pesta-t-elle en regagnant la sortie. Mais elle n'eut pas à regarder dans le couloir pour deviner que plusieurs hommes l'y attendaient, armés. Toujours calme mais l'adrénaline battant ses tempes, elle regarda à nouveau la pièce, s'intéressant cette fois au plafond. Une charpente métallique était accessible si on était doué en gymnastique, et un velux pourrait être sa porte de secours si elle s'y prenait bien. Elle tira en direction des vigiles puis claqua la porte et la verrouilla avant de grimper sur le meuble ayant abrité la pierre quelques instants auparavant. Les débris de verre crissèrent sous ses chaussures, et elle s'élança jusqu'à attraper une poutre de métal. Elle lança les jambes devant elle, déchirant dans un même temps sa robe sur toute la longueur des jambes, et s'accroupit sur la barre de fer. Derrière elle, les gardes tambourinaient sur la porte. Elle sauta jusqu'à attraper une seconde barre, et pris son élan pour balancer ses jambes en avant en direction du velux. Le verre explosa au moment où les vigiles défonçaient la porte et commençaient à tirer dans sa direction.

Lunacy protégea son visage avec ses bras et roula sur le toit, se taillant à plusieurs endroits avec les débris de verre qui tombaient encore autour d'elle. Ignorant la douleur et le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle quitta ses chaussures, se redressa et courut jusqu'à sauter sur le toit voisin. Sous elle, elle entendait le brouhaha créé par son vol, mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière et continua de courir de toit en toit. Quand elle ne pu plus apercevoir le toit de la Bibliothèque Nationale, elle descendit de balcon en balcon jusqu'à la rue et courut jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle occupait, sursautant au moindre bruit de sirène fendant la nuit.

Elle entra dans son salon, jetant l'écrin tant convoité sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour désinfecter ses plaies. L'étendue de ses blessures n'était pas importante et elle eut vite fait de nettoyer tout le sang sur son corps mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait été inconsciente de se lancer sur un coup pareil toute seule. Elle aurait pu se faire tuer dix fois, ou pire, se faire attraper. Son besoin d'action l'avait amené à être imprudente, inconsciente et elle le regrettait désormais. Tout ça pour… pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?!

Elle s'approcha du canapé et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Elle attrapa l'écrin, l'ouvrit, et observa le collier. Nekhen, fameuse pierre magique, hein ? « **Elle n'est même pas belle** », pensa Lunacy, toujours amère d'avoir du fuir comme une débutante. Sérieusement, que lui était-il passé par la tête ?! Avait-elle cru que le vol de cette pierre changerait sa vie, qu'elle allait la rendre plus attrayante ? D'un geste dédaigneux, Lunacy attrapa le bijou et le fit rouler entre ses doigts, comme pour confirmer son inutilité. Mais la pierre se mit brusquement à chauffer et à briller et un éclair fendit le ciel malgré la nuit sans nuage.

Le phénomène ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Lunacy aurait juré avoir aperçu sur le balcon la silhouette d'un homme vêtu d'une grande cape, et portant un casque surmonté de deux longues cornes.

* * *

_Voilà. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais j'y vais, je l'espère avec vous.  
J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre/prologue. Impatience, et stress !_

Prenez soin de vous,  
Peace.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Merci à toutes: **MadAtika**, ta review est incroyablement motivante, **Criostal**, je suis ravie de t'avoir parmi mes lectrices, sincèrement. (Et **Pierre**, qui me supporte au quotidien, merci.)_

_**Cersei**, tu sais comment me bouleverser, merci. Et me motiver, également ! Merci d'avoir parlé de Agents of SHIELD, j'irai voir ça au plus vite! Je n'ai pas eu ton email (fanfiction filtre), tu peux soit l'écrire en séparant ton pseudo, le arobase et l'hébergeur, soit directement m'écrire à **antsybal live point fr**. ;) MERCI _

**!**

* * *

« **Nous avons localisé un signal anormal provenant de Chicago, patron ! **» lança un homme en entrant sans frapper dans le bureau de Nick Fury, le patron du SHIELD, célèbre agence d'espionnage. Fury était installé derrière un grand bureau de verre, visiblement occupé à ne rien faire, aussi ne réagit-il pas immédiatement.

« **Où ça ?** »

« **C'est à Chicago. Enfin, c'était. Nous ne l'avons capté qu'une fraction de seconde, et nous n'arrivons plus à le localiser. Vous devriez descendre aux labos.** »

Fury se leva et quitta son bureau sans un regard pour l'homme venu l'avertir. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide, mais ne cessait de se faire accoster par des agents dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, toujours pour la même raison : un signal radio-cosmique capté à Chicago. Il descendit en courant les étages jusqu'aux laboratoires et percuta de plein fouet une jeune femme brune.

« **Nick, vous tombez bien, nous avons repéré -** »

« **Un signal radio-cosmique à Chicago ! On m'en a informé une bonne centaine de fois, dans la minute qui vient de s'écouler, mais vos paroles seraient les bienvenues si vous m'annonciez que vous en connaissez la source, Maria.** »

La dénommée Maria Hill, bras droit de Fury et vice-directrice du SHIELD, masqua mal un sourire et planta son regard dans l'unique œil de son patron.

« **Je n'en connais pas la source exacte mais j'ai une hypothèse à ce sujet**.» annonça-t-elle, souriant pleinement en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur se détendre.

« **Vous êtes une vraie perle, agent Hill. Montrez-moi ça.** »

Fury et Hill entrèrent dans les laboratoires et s'isolèrent dans le plus grand, exigeant aux scientifiques sur place de quitter les lieux quelques minutes.

« **Alors voilà le signal que nous avons enregistré.** » commença la jeune femme en montrant une courbe sur un hologramme qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. « **Il a disparu presque immédiatement, mais j'ai assez d'informations pour en connaître la nature. Sans beaucoup de surprise, ce signal est rattaché à Yggdrasil, l'Arbre du Monde. Il n'est pas émis par un objet terrestre. Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant : depuis la dernière visite de Thor sur Terre, nous avons accès aux données cosmiques concernant son Royaume, et le même genre de signal a été enregistré sur Asgard il y a trois mois.** »

« **Le même ?** »

« **Si vous me permettez d'utiliser une métaphore peu scientifique, je dirais que c'était plutôt son frère. Même famille, mais pas totalement identique.** »

« **Un signal émis à Asgard et quelques mois plus tard, son frère émis à Chicago. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?** » réfléchit Fury à voix haute.

«** Je ne sais pas.** » avoua Hill. « **Mais vous avouerez que la présence de Lunacy Crack à Chicago mérite qu'on y fasse une escale, n'est-ce pas ?** » sourit-elle, ravie d'avoir réussi son effet de surprise.

[…]

A quelques centaines de mètres sous l'héliporteur du SHIELD, Lunacy s'éveillait avec l'aube. Elle constata lentement qu'elle était toujours sur le canapé, elle s'était de toute évidence endormie sans s'en apercevoir. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle chercha la Pierre du regard. Cette dernière avait roulé sur le tapis, et Lunacy la fixa un moment, pensive, avant d'oser approcher sa main. Elle avait en mémoire l'éclair, la lumière et la chaleur que la Pierre avait déclenchés et le phénomène l'avait effrayée. Aussi préféra-t-elle pousser le bijou du bout du doigt, méfiante, avant de le saisir sans que rien ne se passe. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais elle eut l'impression que la Pierre était désormais docile, qu'elle la reconnaissait. Lunacy secoua la tête pour chasser une pensée aussi absurde. Avoir manqué de peu de se faire prendre la veille l'avait décidément bien affectée ! Elle noua le collier autour de son cou et fila sous la douche.

Elle venait d'enfiler un survêtement et d'attacher ses cheveux encore humides quand elle entendit la baie vitrée de son salon voler en éclats. Elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux qu'elle gardait à proximité du miroir pour se recouper la frange, et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Une jeune femme traversait lentement le salon, dos à la vitre brisée, et quand elle fut à la hauteur de la salle de bains, Lunacy se jeta sur elle, ciseau en avant. Elle sentit le métal érafler la combinaison de cuir de l'intruse, mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage avant de se retrouver dans un combat endiablé. Elle avait toujours détesté se battre avec des filles, préférant les combats franches aux crêpages de chignon et aux griffures, mais elle dut reconnaitre le niveau de son adversaire au bout de quelques échanges de coups. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux foncé, maîtrisait l'art du combat. Elle alternait les frappes de poing, les coups de pieds et les pirouettes à la perfection. De mémoire, Lunacy n'avait pas eu affaire à un adversaire aussi méthodique depuis ses altercations avec le Batman.

Les deux femmes se battaient en silence, cognant les meubles, cassant les objets autour d'elles sans échanger de cris ou de mots. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lunacy attrapa le pied qui passait près de sa tête, et fit tomber son adversaire avant de la maintenir au sol.

« **Habituellement, je me présente avant d'entrer chez les gens.** » grinça-t-elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune rousse.

« **Habituellement, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Natasha Roumanoff, enchantée.** »

Ladite Natasha essaya de se dégager de la prise de Lunacy, sans succès. La jeune criminelle écrasait son avant bras en travers de la poitrine de l'intruse et pesait de tout son poids sur cette dernière.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** »

« **Le SHIELD aimerait te poser quelques questions. Une organisation secrète.** » ajouta-t-elle à la question muette de Lunacy.

«** Le SHIELD n'envoie jamais de convocation par voie postale ? Même un texto aurait suffit.** »

« **Tu feras moins la maligne devant l'agent qui t'interrogera.** »

« **Qui m'interrogera ?** »

« **Moi.** »

Lunacy laissa échapper un petit rire.

« **Pour le moment tu ne m'as pas l'air terrifiante. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?** »

Lunacy remarqua le coup d'œil furtif que Natasha jeta au pendentif qui tombait dans son décolleté, mais une douleur lancinante lui brûla le flan et elle roula sur le côté, libérant malgré elle l'espionne russe. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond et décrocha un coup de pied dans le ventre de Lunacy, stoppée dans sa tentative de se relever. La jeune femme eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la lame que Natasha avait utilisée pour la blesser avant de recevoir une nouvelle fois la botte de la russe dans l'abdomen. Les coups pleuvaient, et elle n'avait pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement entre deux. L'idée d'abandonner la traversa, et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle s'était relevée. Natasha sembla surprise de voir son adversaire debout face à elle, mais avant qu'elle ne réagisse, Lunacy avait couru jusqu'au balcon et s'apprêtait à sauter. L'agent du SHIELD s'élança à sa poursuite, mais quand elle arriva près de la rambarde, Lunacy Crack avait déjà quitté l'immeuble et s'enfuyait par les toits.

[…]

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle paniquait. Elle entra dans l'appartement qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir squatté quelques mois auparavant, claqua la porte et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle regarda ses mains trembler sans faire d'effort pour les arrêter. La Pierre. C'était la Pierre qui l'avait faite se relever, face à Natasha Roumanoff. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer, elle le savait, simplement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à admettre des choses improbables, ce qu'elle avait vécu à Gotham en témoignait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme face à quelque chose d'aussi absurde qu'une Pierre… vivante ? Les choses lui échappaient depuis son cambriolage désastreux à la Bibliothèque Nationale, la veille au soir, et cela plus qu'autre chose la bouleversait. Le SHIELD la cherchait, et elle était seule. Elle n'avait, à son souvenir, jamais eu autant d'ennuis. « **Tout ça à cause d'un stupide bijou !** » pensa-t-elle en arrachant le collier pour le jeter loin d'elle.

Pour la deuxième fois, la Pierre s'éclaira sous le regard mi-fasciné mi-effrayé de Lunacy. La lueur fut plus forte que la veille, et un éclair d'une violence rare fendit le ciel. La jeune criminelle, toujours assise par terre, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand une silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre du salon. La même silhouette haute et mince, surmontée de deux cornes, qu'elle n'était pas certaine n'avoir vu sur son balcon la veille. Lentement, l'homme venu de nulle-part traversa la pièce, en direction de la Pierre tombée à quelques mètres de Lunacy.

« **Non mais… t'es qui, toi ?!** » lâcha la jeune femme en se levant.

Mais l'individu l'ignora et tendit la main au dessus du bijou, comme s'il espérait l'attirer. Lunacy se décala discrètement vers le meuble près d'elle et attrapa un couteau qu'elle cacha dans l'élastique du survêtement qu'elle avait enfilé avant l'arrivée de Natasha Roumanoff, observant d'un œil inquiet l'homme qui tendait à nouveau ses doigts au dessus de la Pierre. Grand, il portait une tunique verte et argentée, qui contrastait avec les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

« **Hey, je t'ai posé une question !** »

L'homme sembla respirer profondément, comme pour se calmer et se tourna lentement vers Lunacy qui se sentit transpercée par ses yeux verts. Elle remarqua alors qu'il tenait un sceptre étrange, et sentit un profond malaise l'envahir. Qu'est-ce que ce fou faisait chez elle… ? Elle le vit esquisser un mouvement mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir son couteau avant de se retrouver plaquée contre la porte, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol.

« **Qu'as-tu fait à Nekhen, mortelle ? Qui es-tu pour défier ainsi les puissances qui te dépassent ? Je suis Loki, d'Asgard, et j'exige que tu rendes sa liberté à la Pierre que tu as volée.** »

Lunacy suffoqua et son agresseur lâcha sa prise, la maintenant tout de même contre le panneau de bois.

« **Non mais fais-toi soigner, vieux !** » s'exclama-t-elle en se massant le cou. « **J'ai passé deux ans avec un sérieux psychopathe, mais à côté de toi, le Joker est sain d'esprit ! Et puis, c'est quoi Nekhen et Asgard, d'abord ?!** »

« **Nekhen est la Pierre céleste que tu as souillée et dérobée il y a quelques heures. Celle qui me revient de droit. Asgard est mon Royaume, le royaume suprême d'Yggdrasil**. »

« **Okay. J'aurais essayé mais j'peux rien faire pour toi. Tu devrais retourner dans ton royaume.** » ajouta Lunacy avec un clin d'œil moqueur, s'adressant à l'homme devant elle comme à un enfant.

Pour toute réponse, il recula encore et tendit la main vers Lunacy comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant vers la Pierre. Elle sentit la lame froide du couteau glisser doucement le long de sa hanche, là où elle l'avait cachée, puis elle vit l'arme voler à travers la pièce et atterrir dans la main de l'inconnu. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle ignora le sourire satisfait de son interlocuteur.

« **Vous… Vous êtes quoi, au juste ?** » demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

« **Loki, d'Asgard, dieu de la Malice.** » récita l'homme, visiblement fier de son effet et amusé du soudain vouvoiement.

Lunacy ferma les yeux, priant pour que rien n'ait existé quand elles les réouvrirait. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir une paupière, puis la referma immédiatement quand elle réalisa qu'il la dévisageait toujours.

« **Tu es vraiment étrange, même pour une humaine.** » constata le dénommé Loki. « **J'ai l'éternité devant moi, mais comme tes jours à toi sont comptés, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu as volé une Pierre céleste, qui a une valeur et des pouvoirs que tu n'imagines même pas. Cette Pierre s'est attachée à toi d'une façon que j'ignore, et même la magie ne me permet pas de l'en emparer. Donne-la moi, et je repartirai.** »

Lunacy hocha la tête en silence, puis passa devant lui sans le regarder et se baissa pour ramasser la Pierre. Un doux fourmillement parcourut ses doigts au contact du bijou, et, comme elle avait su que la Pierre l'avait sauvée de Natasha, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas la donner à Loki. La jeune femme, inquiète, pivota lentement vers le dieu et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le regard de Loki se durcit, et elle attendit sa colère : lui aussi avait compris que désormais, Nekhen lui appartenait.

* * *

_Second chapitre, entrée en scène de Loki et grosse, grosse difficulté. J'ai ré-écrit ce chapitre 10 fois, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. L'introduction d'un monde extra terrestre dans la vie de Lunacy n'est pas facile du tout, l'arrivée de Loki m'angoissait, et je pense avoir sauvé les meubles un minimum. Me reste à amener les Vengeurs, puis je pourrais enfin respirer un bon coup et commencer mon histoire mais jusque là, j'suis assez stressée ^^ _

_Merci à tous pour votre support sur le premier chapitre, vous me motivez comme pas permis. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur._

_Prenez soin de vous,  
_Peace.


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Un putain de merci à **Cersei** pour ta review globalement positive. Tu me fous toujours la pataaaate ! J'espère que tu retrouveras plus Lunacy dans les chapitres à venir, même si la situation étant radicalement de dans mon autre fiction, elle agira forcément différemment. Le temps de tout mettre en place et promis, elle revient fidèle à elle-même ! Je n'ai pas pu te répondre par email je suis désolée j'ai pas trop eu le temps ne serait-ce que pour écrire, ces derniers jours :$ Merci, du fond du coeur. (PS :Tu ma fé tro rir kan ta corigé ta fotte.)_

_Merci également à **Pierre**, **CaroleAnne** et **MadAtika**. Vraiment, ce chapitre est pour vous, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

**!**

* * *

Si Lunacy avait pensé que l'homme face à elle casserait tout dans son appartement, il s'en fit rien. L'éclair de colère quitta rapidement les yeux verts de Loki, remplacé par un mépris plus terrifiant encore. Lunacy sentit une sueur froide dans son dos : elle pouvait sans problème se sortir d'un mauvais pas quand la personne face à elle s'emportait et lui sautait à la gorge, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à la froideur de celui qui se disait Dieu de la Malice. La rage qui émanait de lui la fit frissonner et un instant, l'idée qu'il dégageait _réellement_ du froid la traversa. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Loki et fut prise d'un malaise. Sans aucune expression, son regard vert émeraude la sondait depuis plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent soudain très longue. Elle se maudit d'être ainsi déstabilisée, mais de toute sa vie, jamais elle ne s'était trouvée en présence de quelqu'un avec une telle aura et une partie d'elle commençait à croire qu'il lui disait la vérité sur ses origines divines.

« **Quel est ton nom ?** »

Loki venait de parler en mesurant visiblement la dureté de sa voix. Son ton faussement charmeur la rendait doucereuse et Lunacy ne tarda pas à répondre.

« **Lunacy Crack.** »

Elle profita du reniflement dédaigneux du Dieu pour reculer d'un pas et réajuster son regard pour le toiser.

« **Un problème ?** » le provoqua-t-elle. Ce Loki pouvait sûrement la tuer d'un claquement de doigts, mais elle ne pouvait le laisser l'insulter de la sorte. Comme elle venait de le lui dire, elle était Lunacy Crack.

« **C'est un nom ridicule. Même pour une mortelle, c'est ridicule.** »

« **Parce que Loki, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classe.** » rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

L'intéressé laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse et son regard se fit condescendant.

« **Je crois que tu ne réalises pas la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, Lunacy Crack.** » Ravi de voir que pour une fois, la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche sans trouver quoi que ce soit à dire, il continua avec un sourire satisfait en coin. « **J'ai besoin de la Pierre qui t'est désormais fidèle. Te tuer ferait de moi son ennemi, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, par conséquent, tu vas devoir rester à ma portée jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution.** »

« **Ca va pas être possible. Vous savez, j'suis du genre indépendant, je change de ville régulièrement, et j'ai ce petit problème à régler avec le SHIELD en ce moment…** » déblatéra la jeune femme sans remarquer le regard surpris de son interlocuteur, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Mais il récupéra vite son sérieux à l'évocation de l'agence d'espionnage.

« **Le SHIELD ?!** »

« **Ouais, c'est une agence du type top secrète, je crois qu'ils espionn…** »

« **Je sais ce qu'est le SHIELD, petite idiote. Je les ai quelque peu croisés, à New York…** » coupa-t-il avec amertume. « **Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?!** »

« **Vous connaissez New York ?!** » s'étonna la jeune femme avant de se reprendre face au regard brûlant de colère de Loki. « **Ils voulaient m'interroger au sujet de cette pierre, elle les intéresse aussi. Ils m'ont envoyé une nana plutôt douée, mais je suis partie avant qu'elle ne m'attrape.** » _Bien évidemment_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Le Dieu sembla soudain agité. Il poussa Lunacy d'un geste de la main pour faire les cent pas dans le salon. La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'il ne tenait plus la lance qu'il avait en entrant dans l'appartement. Ses mains étaient désormais jointes dans son dos, rendant sa posture encore plus sévère. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans trouver l'arme. Elle remarqua également qu'il ne portait plus l'horrible casque surmonté de deux cornes dorées. Elle se demanda comment il arrivait de tels tours de passe-passe et la Pierre chauffa légèrement dans sa main. Bien sûr qu'elle savait comment il faisait… _Il dit la vérité, c'est un dieu_… Encore une fois, Nekhen semblait souffler ses pensées à Lunacy. Pourtant, la jeune femme était persuadée que personne ne sentirait la chaleur rassurante que le bijou exhalait. Le dieu ne mentait pas, Nekhen était _sa_ Pierre.

[...]

« **Une jeune fille qui a la réputation d'agir de façon aussi désordonnée que son ancien acolyte de Gotham vous a échappé ? Lunacy Crack a tout juste une vingtaine d'années, alors que vous avez trois ans d'expérience au sein du SHIELD, réalisez-vous le ridicule de la situation, Agent Roumanoff ?** »

La jolie rousse ne broncha pas et se contenta de baisser la tête face au sermon de Nick Fury. Elle évitait par-dessus tout le regard de Clint Barton qui la fixait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Toute l'agence d'espionnage était désormais au courant que Natasha Roumanoff s'était faite avoir par une criminelle amatrice et, si elle avait fusillé ses collègues du regard, les défiant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à affronter la déception de son ami et amant, le célèbre Œil de Faucon. Bien sûr, il lui avait assuré que ce genre de choses arrivait aux meilleurs, mais il ne s'était pas attardé avant de quitter la pièce. Et voilà qu'il était maintenant face à elle, assistant patiemment et impassiblement à son rappel à l'ordre.

Nick la congédia en essayant de mesurer la sévérité dans sa voix, mais il ne put tromper la Veuve Noire sur son degré de déception. Elle resta assise, attendant patiemment que la pièce ne se vide, mais Barton ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser tranquille. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla face à elle, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« **J'ai fait quelques recherches sur cette fille, elle a un don pour l'improvisation. On n'avait pas pris ça en compte, elle aurait eu le meilleur d'entre nous. Alors digère rapidement ta défaite, il sera bientôt l'heure de lui botter les fesses, et l'honneur te reviendra.** » l'encouragea-t-il doucement.

L'agent russe le dévisagea un instant, et laissa un sourire radoucir ses traits. Il avait raison, Lunacy Crack lui paierait cet affront, elle en faisait une affaire personnelle. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

[…]

Pour la seconde fois, Natasha se laissa tomber sur le balcon d'un appartement qu'elle avait facilement identifié comme celui occupé par Lunacy, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de la prendre la surprise pour ne pas se faire avoir encore. Elle enroula méthodiquement la corde qui lui avait permis de se glisser le long du mur, et elle s'apprêtait à forcer la serrure quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal l'intérieur. Lunacy Crack était immobile et regardait un homme parcourir la pièce de long en large. Natasha s'immobilisa : la criminelle travaillait seule depuis plusieurs mois, et la voir discuter avec quelqu'un à la nuit tombée ne présageait rien de bon. L'homme se retourna brusquement vers la jeune femme, sa cape voletant autour de lui, et Natasha se glaça : des cheveux noirs, un regard que même depuis le balcon elle devinait perçant, une posture noble, un charme certain, Loki était de retour sur Terre.

[…]

L'espionne venait d'arriver dans les couloirs du SHIELD et jamais scanner sa rétine droite et ses empreintes digitales ne lui avait semblé aussi long. C'est essoufflée qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de Fury sans frapper.

« **Il est de retour. Loki est de retour.** » s'écria-t-elle.

« **Pardon ?!** » s'étonna le directeur de l'Agence, surpris d'être ainsi interrompu en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il raccrocha sans un mot pour son interlocuteur et fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, invitant la Veuve Noire à développer.

« **Loki, il est ici à Chicago !** » continua-t-elle, visiblement perturbée. «** J'étais allée chez Lunacy Crack pour régler mes comptes avec elle et vous la ramener** » avoua-t-elle sans ciller, consciente que l'heure n'était pas aux petites désobéissances, « **Il faut l'arrêter au plus vite, il ne peut être là que pour une seule raison, et s'il s'empare de la Pierre, qui peut dire à quel point les conséquences seront dramatiques ?** »

Fury appuya son menton sur ses doigts croisés, et ferma les yeux. Un silence dura quelques secondes, et Natasha fixait son patron, visiblement désireuse qu'il ouvre les yeux et lui donne une solution qui puisse tout résoudre facilement. Mais pour toute réponse il décrocha son combiné et appela l'agent Hill, lui ordonnant de venir au plus vite dans son bureau. Il fit de même avec l'agent Barton, et Natasha et lui attendirent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. La jolie rousse renonça à poser des questions et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de cuir quand les deux agents convoqués entrèrent à leur tour.

« **Barton, Hill, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. L'agent Roumanoff vient de me rapporter une nouvelle des plus alarmantes. Loki est de retour sur Terre.** »

Maria Hill ne bougea pas mais son visage se ferma, et l'agent Barton se releva d'un bond. Natasha leva les yeux vers lui et, du regard, lui fit signe de se calmer.

«** Où est-il ?!** » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. Les muscles de ses bras, dépassant d'un gilet sans manche, tremblaient, contractés par la rage évidente de l'agent.

« **A Chicago. Natasha l'a surpris en compagnie de Lunacy Crack.** »

L'inquiétude apparut sur le visage de l'agent Hill qui se redressa doucement.

« **Et… L'a-t-il… tuée ?** »

« **Elle était en vie quand l'agent Roumanoff les a vus. Mais nous allons devoir intervenir pour voir si elle a besoin d'aide au plus vite.** »

« **Besoin d'aide ?!** » cracha Natasha, dédaigneuse. « **Cette folle est bien capable de l'avoir fait venir elle-même.** »

«** Loki n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on convoque, agent Roumanoff. Je pensais que vous aviez au moins retenu ça de votre dernier tête à tête avec lui. Et les agissements de Lunacy Crack sont insignifiants à côté de la menace que représente Loki. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la preuve qu'elle est de son côté, elle fait partie de notre camp. Les événements à venir dépassent les choses auxquelles elle est habituée, et il est de notre devoir de protéger tous les citoyens de la Terre.** »

« **Vous pensez que Loki a senti le signal que nous avions capté l'autre soir ?** » demanda Maria, toujours inquiete.

« **Non seulement il l'a capté, mais il l'a également identifié. Et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que la Pierre que Lunacy a dérobée n'y est pas pour rien.** »

« **Que faisons-nous ?** » demanda l'agent Barton, fidèle à sa réputation d'homme d'action.

« **Agent Roumanoff, agent Barton… Il est temps pour vous de retrouver vos collègues. Nous devons réunir les Avengers.** »

« **Les Avengers ? Ne devons-nous pas attendre que Loki agisse ?** »

« **Nous savons de quoi il est capable, Maria. Nous ne devons pas lui laisser d'avance, pas cette fois.** »

« **Comment contacterons-nous Thor ? Si on se réunit, nous avons besoin de lui.** »

« **Thor était censé enfermer Loki sur Asgard et a échoué, de toute évidence.** » coupa Barton en jetant un regard noir de jalousie à Natasha qui l'ignora et attendit sa réponse.

«** Loki est le dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge, nous ne pouvons en vouloir à Thor de n'avoir pas pu garder son frère derrière les barreaux. En revanche, je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé sur Terre pour régler son problème de famille. L'évasion de Loki n'a pas du rester inaperçue sur Asgard.** » répondit Fury, accoutumé à la présence d'autres Royaumes dans l'Univers.

« **Nous convoquons donc les autres ?** » demanda l'agent Hill, recentrant la discussion, comme à son habitude.

«** Aussi vite que possible. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'interdis formellement à chacun d'entre vous de vous approcher de Loki et de Lunacy Crack. Compris, agent Roumanoff ?** » trancha Fury.

« **Compris, Monsieur.** » répondit Natasha en se levant. Elle attrapa l'agent Barton par le poignet, et tous deux saluèrent leurs supérieurs avant de quitter la pièce.

Maria et Nick se dévisagèrent longuement en silence. Aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé devoir réunir les Vengeurs pour la seconde fois de leur carrière.

[…]

Pendant ce temps-là, Lunacy n'avait pas bougé pendant de longues minutes, regardant le Dieu parcourir son salon, tout en prenant lentement conscience qu'il disait la vérité et que le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait n'existerait plus.

Elle sembla enfin assimiler toutes ces nouvelles, et bougea soudainement, pour aller se planter devant le Dieu, lui bloquant le passage entre le canapé et la table basse. Elle allait appréhender les situations à venir comme à son habitude : en essayant de s'amuser et de vivre au maximum.

« **Bon alors, on fait quoi ? Vous m'expliquez à quoi sert cette Pierre ?!** » demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard empreint de défi dans celui de Loki, rougissant légèrement quand elle aperçut une lueur de respect furtive dans les yeux du Dieu.

* * *

_Voilà, le troisième chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, je mets tout en place. dès le prochain chapitre, Lunacy (qui réagit et s'adapte toujours vite) redeviendra celle que vous connaissez. J'ai très peur de vos réactions, je galère énormément à écrire, c'est la première fois que je n'écris pas au fur et à mesure mais que j'me suis engagée dans une intrigue qui durera certainement toute la fiction, et, bien que je m'éclate à écrire, j'ai l'impression de monter d'un niveau. _

_Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre soutien, vraiment. _

_Et je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à **Pierre**, mon chéri, mon lecteur, ma source d'idée, ma motivation au quotidien. Joyeux anniversaire. _

_Prenez soin de vous,  
_Peace.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Merci à **Criostal **pour ton soutien ! **Cersei, **je n'ai toujours pas utilisé ton adresse email pour te répondre, j'en suis désolée, entre les partiels et tout... :/ Merci pour toute l'énergie positive que tu m'envoies, c'est vraiment une bénédiction de lire tes reviews ! Je vois que les Vengeurs te font autant baver que moi, je vais m'en donner à coeur joie avec les muscles de ces supers héros, promis (Haha ! ) J'espère que tu as apprécié ta sortie ciné entre copines, et que tu apprécieras ta sortie "chapitre 4 de Mortelle et alors?" Je remercie également **Pierre**, mon unique lecteur masculin, et le seul gars capable de me supporter dans la vie de tous les jours.**  
**

**!**

* * *

Lunacy réajusta ses mains sur ses hanches et ne cilla pas quand le regard de Loki se durcit. Le dieu semblait se demander qui était cette humaine qui osait lui donner des ordres, mais elle ne flancha pas.

« **Alors, c'est quoi, Nekhen ?** »

« **Une pierre, de toute évidence**. » rétorqua le dieu, mauvais.

« **De toute évidence. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme aussi supérieur à la race humain que vous voudrait s'en emparer. A moins que, finalement, vous ayez les mêmes faiblesses que nous. La cupidité, ça fait des ravages…** » soupira Lunacy avant de se retrouver pour la seconde fois de la soirée soulevée du sol et plaquée au mur du salon qu'elle squattait.

« **Nekhen a des pouvoirs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, stupide mortelle.** »

Lunacy planta ses yeux dans ceux du dieu quelques secondes, et fut impressionnée par la haine et la rage qu'elle y lut. Il maîtrisait sa colère, et cela ne faisait que le rendre plus menaçant. Il pourrait la tuer d'un regard, s'il le voulait, elle en était sûre. Mais elle était malheureusement incapable de s'incliner, même face à un ennemi bien plus fort qu'elle.

« **Vous perdez du temps en me maltraitant** » lâcha-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « **Et vous auriez déjà fini de tout m'expliquer si vous avez daigné me répondre. **»

Elle plissa les paupières, s'apprêtant à encaisser un coup, mais à sa surprise, Loki la décolla du mur, et la jeta sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa et lissa ses habits –son vieux survêtement- pour se donner une contenance, cachant sa surprise d'être encore en vie.

« **Nekhen est l'une des Neuf Sœurs. A la base de ta planète, et de la mienne, il y a Yggdrasil, l'Arbre du Monde, qui abrite les Neuf Royaumes. Asgard et Midgard –la Terre- en font partie. Chaque Royaume abrite ses secrets, mais ils en ont un en commun : les Neufs Sœurs sont neuf Pierres magiques, qui ont été enfouies au cœur de chacune des planètes d'Yggdrasil. Réunir les Neuf Sœurs permettrait d'ouvrir une porte vers un autre Univers, plus vaste que celui-ci.** »

« **Vous** **avez neuf mondes à votre disposition et vous voulez en découvrir d'autres ?!** » s'exclama la jeune femme. « **Pourquoi ?** »

« **Neuf Mondes, ce n'est pas beaucoup quand on peut passer de l'un à l'autre en quelques secondes.** »

« **Vous pouvez passer d'un monde à l'autre en quelques secondes mais vous n'arrivez pas vous défaire le lien entre cette pierre et moi ?!** »

Loki jeta un regard mauvais à l'humaine qui le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle était tellement agaçante ! Pourquoi ne le craignait-elle pas comme ses semblables ?

« **Donc, si je comprends bien, vous devez réunir les Neuf Sœurs. Vous avez les autres sur vous ? Parce qu'il suffit que vous les mettiez en contact avec Nekhen, non ?** » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa main droite, découvrant le bijou gris foncé.

« **Il faut que les Neuf m'appartiennent. Les autres sont en sécurité sur Asgard, en attendant**. »

« **Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre avec celle-là ?** »

« **Je** **ne sais pas. Pas encore. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu dois rester à ma portée.** »

Lunacy allait répliquer, mais elle nota les efforts de Loki pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge une troisième fois, et elle referma la bouche. Elle devinait facilement que le Dieu n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter avec des humains, et, même s'il ne pouvait pas la tuer, il pouvait certainement lui infliger des douleurs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais subies.

« **Vous n'allez quand même pas m'amener sur Asgard ?** » demanda-t-elle alors, masquant mal l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« **Une humaine sur Asgard ?** » rétorqua Loki comme si l'idée seule le répugnait. « **Il n'y a qu'aux yeux de Thor que votre race trouve grâce. Jamais je ne montrerai notre glorieuse cité à une mortelle. Je trouverai un moyen de t'arracher Nekhen sans souiller les hauts lieux des Neuf Royaumes.** »

Lunacy haussa un sourcil et ne trouva pas quoi répliquer, stupéfaite par le manque d'ironie ou de provocation dans le ton de Loki. Le Dieu était intimement convaincu de sa supériorité et Lunacy ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher : après tout, il était un Dieu et avait des pouvoirs magiques, non ?

Elle s'apprêtait à demander pour la millième fois de la soirée ce que le Dieu avait prévu de faire pour la libérer de Nekhen, quand un éclair cent fois plus puissant que celui qui avait amené Loki dans son salon éclaira la pièce. Elle sentit son corps se coller au canapé sur lequel elle était assise, et fut expulsée avec le meuble contre le mur derrière elle. Le choc la fit tomber au sol et elle s'écrasa sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle : Loki n'avait pas bougé, et il fixait le nouvel arrivant, son casque aux deux cornes à nouveau sur sa tête, et sa lance déployée dans sa main droite.

[…]

Au SHIELD, l'agitation était à son comble. Les ordinateurs s'affolaient sous les regards fascinés des agents : Thor était sur Terre.

« **Ça en fait un de moins, à trouver, n'est-ce pas, agent Hill** ? » s'amusa Nick Fury, son unique œil vissé sur l'écran devant lui.

[…]

Loki ne bougea pas quand la lumière s'estompa, permettant à Lunacy de distinguer le nouvel arrivant. Blond et musclé, il était habillé dans le même genre que le Dieu du Mensonge. Ses bras étaient raides, de chaque côté de son corps, comme s'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur son adversaire. Une cape rouge flottait derrière lui malgré l'absence de courants d'air et Lunacy n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Thor, dieu de la Foudre, fils d'Odin. Après tout, elle avait passé quelques années à étudier la mythologie à l'école, au temps où elle habitait encore en Russie. Elle n'essaya pas de se relever, préférant rester à moitié cachée par le sofa. Elle dévisagea Loki, étonnée de voir de la surprise sur son visage. Mais il redevint vite impassible, relevant le menton et écartant les bras comme pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

« **Mon frère ! Comment te portes-tu ?** » demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement poli, son sourire hypocrite dévoilant une grande partie de ses dents parfaitement alignées.

« **Loki ! Le Royaume d'Asgard tout entier a remarqué ta disparition, qu'es-tu venu faire sur Midgard ?** » tonna le Dieu blond.

« **Je ne suis pas tenu de rester à Asgard, me semble-t-il. Je prends simplement des vacances. **» répondit Loki en s'inclinant légèrement, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

« **J'ai reçu un appel du SHIELD. Une guerre avec Midgard ne peut rien apporter de bon, souviens-toi de ton dernier passage ici !** »

« **Thor…** » commença Loki.

« **Ils réunissent à nouveau les Avengers.** » coupa Thor en rentrant les épaules comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction violente de son frère.

Lunacy braqua à nouveau son regard sur le visage de Loki, et vit la peur le traverser en un éclair si furtif qu'elle pensa l'avoir rêvé. Qui étaient les Avengers ?!

« **Alors** **voilà pourquoi tu es venu, mon frère, pour me livrer aux Midgardiens ?** » demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

« **Ne sois pas idiot, Loki, tu sais que jamais je ne te trahirai.** »

« **Sauf** **quand il s'agit de protéger ta précieuse planète aux côtés de tes nouveaux amis**. » rétorqua Loki. Sa voix et son regard avaient perdu leurs expressions hypocrites et faussement bienveillantes, et il avait désormais un ton dur et cassant.

« **J'ai pour mission de veiller sur les Neuf Royaumes, et je me dois de m'interposer quand tu les mets en danger.** »

« **Et bien, sois tranquille, je ne mets rien ni personne en danger, cette fois. Mais il semblerait que tu fasses davantage confiance à ces agents minables du SHIELD qu'à ton propre frère**. »

« **J'ai bien des fois tenté de te faire confiance, Loki. Et, tu en conviendras, tu ne t'en es que rarement montré digne. Maintenant, donne-moi cette Pierre que tu as dérobé, et rentrons sur Asgard la mettre en sécurité.** »

« **Je ne peux pas, c'est elle qui l'a.** » rétorqua l'intéressé en haussant les épaules, conscient de son effet de surprise quand il fit un signe de tête en direction de Lunacy, qui était toujours au sol. Bien que la jeune femme se sente prise au piège entre le regard surpris de Thor et celui amusé de Loki, elle se redressa rapidement, lissant pour la seconde fois le survêtement qu'elle regrettait désormais de porter en présence des deux Dieux.

« **Mademoiselle.** » salua poliment Thor en s'inclinant. Lunacy ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard appuyé à Loki, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait prendre exemple sur les bonnes manières de son frère. « **J'ignore de quel pouvoir vous avez usé pour empêcher Loki de s'emparer de la Pierre qu'il convoite, mais vous devez la libérer, et me la donner au plus vite.** »

« **J'peux pas vous la donner, elle s'est liée à moi et on n'a toujours pas trouvé de solution pour que j'puisse m'en défaire.** » rétorqua Lunacy, étrangement moins impressionnée par le dieu de la Foudre que par son frère.

« **Alors que crains que vous ne deviez m'accompagner au SHIELD, miss. Ils sauront comment défaire l'énergie qu'il y a entre cet objet et vous.** »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lunacy fut plus rapide.

« **C'est hors de question. C'est… C'est pas vraiment des gens sympas, là-bas. J'ai pas envie d'être leur cobaye pour le reste de ma vie.** »

Elle entendit Loki ricaner, derrière Thor, mais peu lui importait. Elle remarqua que le dieu blond avant resserré sa poigne sur son marteau et désirait désormais mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et lui. Elle s'était imperceptiblement décalée de quelques pas quand la vitre du salon vola en éclat et qu'un air de hard rock résonna dans la pièce. Elle sentit le dieu de la Foudre se pencher sur elle pour la protéger des éclats de verre et reprit rapidement ses esprits : une armure rouge et or flottait à quelques mètres du sol, les flammes qui la maintenaient en apesanteur brûlant le tapis persan qui protégeait le parquet. Elle entendit Thor râler au sujet du SHIELD qui ne le laissait jamais régler ses problèmes de famille en paix, et elle le vit faire tournoyer son marteau avant de le lâcher sur l'armure qui s'envola par la baie vitrée.

« **C'est quoi ça ?!** » hurla-t-elle en direction de Loki, qui était désormais clairement en position de combat.

« **Chère Lunacy, je te présente Tony Stark, alias Iron Man**. »

Mais Loki n'eut pas le temps de savourer l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'humaine que l'armure revint dans la pièce, bondissant sur Thor et le faisant reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier encra ses pieds dans le sol, faisant sauter plusieurs lattes du parquet, et arrêta son assaillant.

« **Ravi de te revoir, Thor !** » salua l'armure d'une voix métallique.

« **Stark, restez en dehors de ça et laissez-moi régler les problèmes avec mon frère**. »

« **Techniquement, il n'y a d'ailleurs aucun problème avec moi.** » ajouta Loki, en faisant un bref sourire ironique à l'armure.

« **Le SHIELD vous a banni l'ami, vous n'avez plus le droit de revenir sur Terre.** » répondit Iron Man sur un ton robotique.

« **Et j'avais oublié que depuis peu, vous êtes un peu… l'animal domestique de Fury**. » rétorqua Loki d'une voix doucereuse avant de s'écarter pour éviter une boule de feu que venait de lancer l'armure.

Lunacy regarda avec effroi Loki brandir sa lance et lancer une trainée bleue en direction de l'armure, et elle recula d'un pas, se plaquant autant qu'elle le pouvait au mur derrière elle. Le marteau de Thor vola à nouveau en direction de l'armure qui cette fois-ci l'anticipa et sortit par la baie vitrée d'elle-même, flottant à quelques mètres du salon ravagé.

« **Alors** **toi, tu n'aides la Terre que quand ta bien-aimée, est en danger, c'est ça ?!** » lança la voix mécanique sur un ton ironique et enjoué. L'armure allait revenir à la charge quand le dieu de la Foudre fit tourner son marteau et vola littéralement vers elle, la déstabilisant et l'entraînant avec lui dans le vide.

Lunacy poussa un cri et s'approcha en courant du balcon, apercevant une traînée lumineuse piquer vers le bitume. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où le dieu et l'armure auraient dû se crasher, mais tout ce qui résonna à ses oreilles fut le rire moqueur de Loki qui s'était approché d'elle.

« **Tu penses vraiment que Thor et Iron Man vont s'écraser sur le sol de Chicago ?! Tu ne les connais donc **_**réellement**_** pas ?! Où étais-tu, pendant New-York ?! **»

* * *

_Une petite entrée en scène de Thor et de Monsieur Stark, les choses avancent lentement, mais j'aime prendre mon temps pour dérouler l'histoire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et pourquoi pas même, vous séduire avec ce chapitre ! :) _

_Prenez soin de vous en ces temps de fêtes, _  
Peace.


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Un grand merci à **MAdAtika **pour sa review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !  
Passez tous une bonne fin d'année !

**!**

* * *

« **Pendant New-York ?** »

« **Peu importe, il faut qu'on parte avant qu'ils ne reviennent.** » rétorqua Loki en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.

« **C'est hors de question. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre où que ce soit !** »

« **Je veux la Pierre, ils veulent la Pierre. Peut-être te crois-tu plus en sécurité avec eux qu'avec moi, mais sois sûre que tu seras plus pitoyable encore que Nita Clausevitz quand ils en auront fini avec toi.** »

Lunacy se figea en entendant ainsi le dieu évoquer son ancienne identité. Comment savait-il qui elle était ?

« **Je suis un dieu.** » répondit ce dernier à sa question muette. « **Et non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées !** » ajouta-t-il quand la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

« **Permettez-moi d'en douter !** » rétorqua-t-elle en se ressaisissant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard pour s'enfuir. » fit-elle remarquer en faisant un geste de tête en direction de la traînée flamboyante qu'Iron Man laissait derrière lui en remontant vers le balcon où elle et Loki se trouvaient. L'armure sembla se faire dépasser par un arc-en-ciel et Lunacy plissa le nez, franchement mécontente de voir Thor revenir lui aussi. Elle n'entendit pas Loki railler les humains et les limites qu'ils s'imposaient.

« **Trop tard pour s'enfuir !** » ricana-t-il encore avant d'attraper la jeune femme par la taille et de la soulever. Lunacy sentit un frisson la parcourir et son ventre se tordre, et avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, elle était sur le toit de son immeuble, tapie dans l'ombre aux côtés de Loki. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait été téléportée qu'une autre surprise lui coupa le souffle. En contrebas, sur son balcon, c'était sans aucun doute son propre corps qui fixait la nuit, debout près de Loki. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et la referma en voyant Iron Man lui foncer dessus et lui passer au travers en la faisant simplement tressaillir. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Loki qui lui lança un regard qui exprimait tant l'amusement que la supériorité.

« **Maître magicien.** »

« **J'suis pas impressionnée.** » rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton blasé, avec un sourire.

Loki lui lança un regard amusé avant de se reprendre et de retrouver un visage impassible.

« **Faut qu'on parte, Stark ne restera pas longtemps assommé contre le mur de ton salon. Sans magie cette fois. Si nous nous téléportons à plus de quelques mètres, ils nous traceront.** »

[…]

Natasha Roumanoff entra dans le bureau du SHIELD qui avait été récemment assigné aux Avengers et ignora le sifflement de Tony Stark qui trônait sur un fauteuil de cuir, les pieds posés sur le grand bureau devant lui.

« **La Veuve Noire, toujours aussi resplendissante ! Oh, Barton, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Attention à vous, l'agent Roumanoff à l'air en forme et vous semblez être le prochain sur sa longue liste de maris inexplicablement disparus !** »

« **Vous accordez trop d'importance aux rumeurs, Stark.** » rétorqua Natasha en se plaçant près de lui. Thor entra également dans la pièce, son marteau dans une main. Etrangement, Tony ne trouva aucune pique à lui lancer. Le nouvel arrivant, en revanche, raviva son mordant.

« **Papi est de retour parmi nous !** » lança-t-il en voyant l'athlète blond entrer à son tour dans la pièce.

« **Salut Stark. Salut, vous tous.** » salua poliment Steve Rogers avec un signe de tête.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fury. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, les Avengers étaient dans l'euphorie de leur victoire sur Loki et les chitauris. Ils avaient partagé du chawarma suite aux insistances d'Iron Man –ils lui devaient bien ça- mais, seraient-ils capable de travailler à nouveau ensemble ? En avaient-ils seulement envie ? Le directeur de l'agence entra enfin dans le bureau, et brisa immédiatement le silence sans s'encombrer de politesses.

« **Loki et Lunacy se sont enfuis, et il nous est impossible de les localiser. Il ne leur a pas été difficile de disparaître, Thor et Iron Man étant eux-mêmes occupés à se battre de leur côté… entre eux. Je ne blâme personne car votre mission n'avait pas commencé,** » ajouta-t-il face aux regards insistants qu'échangeaient les deux hommes, « **mais vous allez devoir plus que jamais travailler en équipe.** »

« **Ca ne peut pas être plus dur que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, Loki n'a pas d'armée extra terrestre.** » observa Steve Rogers froidement, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Son passé militaire émanait de chacun de ses gestes, et Natasha cacha mal un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« **Sauf si Lunacy Crack est de son côté.** »

« **Ce qui n'a jusque là pas été prouvé, agent Roumanoff. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette éventuelle association jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Est-ce clair ?** »

« **Mais Sergent Fury… Rien ne nous prouve qu'il l'a obligée à s'enfuir, ce soir.** »

« **Et rien ne nous prouve qu'elle était volontaire. La discussion est close.** »

« **Quel est notre plan d'attaque ?** » demanda Barton, ignorant les protestations marmonnées de sa compagne.

« **Où est le Docteur Banner ?** » coupa Stark en se levant d'un mouvement. Il remarqua l'hésitation de Fury et continua sur le même ton inquisiteur et impérieux. « **Ou peut-être votre animal sauvage préféré est-il de trop cette fois ? Vous avez peur qu'il ne casse quelque chose, peut-être ? Je ne travaille pas sans Banner. **»

« **Tony Stark qui a des exigences pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Seriez-vous tombé amoureux de notre ami vert, ma parole ?** » charria Captain America en se départissant enfin de son sérieux.

« **Le soldat innocent parle d'amour, comme c'est touchant. Il se trouve que Banner a plus de connaissances et de capacités que vous tous réunis, en ce qui concerne les recherches scientifiques et informatiques. Alors Fury, où est-il ?** »

« **L'aide du Docteur Banner n'est pas nécessaire sur cette mission-là.** »

« **Vous voulez qu'on travaille en équipe, mais vous ne voulez pas nous rendre notre Hulk, c'est ça ? Toujours incapables de canaliser son… énergie, hein ?** » railla Stark. « **J'marche pas.** »

« **Vous vous êtes engagés à répondre aux appels du SHIELD quand le monde aurait besoin de ses vengeurs. **»

« **Il a raison, Bruce est un ami, nous avons besoin de lui dans l'équipe. Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas arrêté Loki si facilement la dernière fois. Et vous en conviendrez, après leur dernière entrevue, mon frère se montrera plus sage s'il a affaire à Hulk**. » intervint Thor.

« **J'suis d'accord avec Tony, et je pense que Barton et Natasha sont également de notre avis.** »

« **Rogers, ce sont des soldats, ils ne peuvent pas défier Fury.** » coupa Stark sur un ton pompeux.

Barton laissa un sourire éclairer ses yeux et se ressaisit rapidement quand Fury prit la parole.

«** Très bien dans ce cas, agent Roumanoff, c'est à vous que revient la mission d'aller chercher le Docteur Banner au plus vite. Pendant ce temps, Stark, mettez-vous au travail. Il nous faut localiser Loki au plus tôt et récupérer cette Pierre avant lui. **»

« **Pourquoi pensez-vous que mon frère veut la Pierre ?** » demanda Thor.

« **Vous n'ignorez pas que la Pierre, si elle est alliée avec ses sœurs, ouvre une porte vers un autre univers. Et nous avons des raisons de penser que celle-là est la dernière qu'il manque à Loki. Nous savons en tous cas qu'il possède celle qui se cachait sur Asgard. Il l'a trouvée il y a trois mois.** »

« **Si Loki veut ouvrir Yggdrasil sur un autre Univers, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous l'en empêcherions. Ce sont des choses qui vous dépassent. Tout ce que veut Loki, c'est un Royaume sur lequel gouverner. Laissez-le donc quitter notre galaxie s'il le souhaite.** »

« **Si Loki utilise l'énergie des neuf Pierres pour ouvrir le passage, il détruira Yggdrasil à sa base. Tout l'équilibre serait perturbé et nos neuf mondes tomberaient dans le néant. Il ne resterait plus rien de nous. Même Asgard n'y survivrait pas.** »

« **En êtes-vous bien sûrs ?** »

« **Stark peut vérifier nos calculs, mais c'est une certaine Jane Foster qui nous les a envoyés, et vous ne me contredirez pas si je dis qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle.** »

Le cœur de Thor sembla rater un battement à l'évocation de sa protégée, et il baissa la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de Fury. Il fallait donc vraiment arrêter Loki au plus tôt. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir se reposer pendant quelques décennies sur son trône d'Asgard…

« **Que faisons-nous en attendant que Stark le localise ?** »

« **Nous attendons, justement. Passer du temps ensemble vous fera du bien, je suis certain que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter.** »

Personne dans la pièce ne manqua le ton ironique et moqueur de Fury et tous échangèrent des regards gênés. Ils étaient désormais bel et bien de nouveau une équipe, et il ne serait certainement pas facile de s'en accommoder de nouveau.

[…]

Lunacy marchait derrière Loki depuis plusieurs minutes. Il l'ignorait superbement, aussi avait-elle renoncé à râler. Elle se concentrait pour l'heure sur cette maudite Pierre qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Au creux de sa main droite, le collier répandait une chaleur qu'elle imaginait plus qu'elle ne la sentait. Un signal qui lui confirmait intimement que toutes deux étaient liées, et la jeune femme avait cessé de se demander pourquoi. Elle avait la mauvaise habitude de traîner avec toute la racaille du monde, et cette fois-ci, le destin plaçait un dieu maléfique sur son chemin : « _Y'a une certaine logique_… » positiva-t-elle mentalement.

Ils tournèrent dans une énième rue et Lunacy sentait la fatigue l'accabler. La nuit était avancée, et elle s'était battue avec Natasha le matin même, ce qui semblait désormais appartenir d'une autre vie. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle avait besoin de dormir, de prendre une douche, et de se changer : elle détestait les survêtements, et n'avait enfilé celui-là que pour quelques minutes. On ne l'y reprendrait plus. Elle savait désormais qu'un dieu pouvait débarquer dans son salon et foutre en l'air tout son rythme de vie. Elle demanda à Loki de s'arrêter dormir quelque part, et le dieu s'arrêta soudainement.

« **Combien de jours peux-tu tenir sans dormir ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous arrêter fréquemment.** »

« **De jours ?! De nous arrêter… Mais où comptez-vous aller** ?! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« **Je veux m'éloigner de cette ville maudite autant qu'il me sera possible ! Je souhaite aller de l'autre côté des Grands Lacs, au Canada. De là-bas, il me sera plus facile d'ouvrir le portal.** »

« **A pied. Vous quittez Chicago à pied. Je dois déjà rêver.** » s'exclama Lunacy, pourtant plus réveillée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis leur départ de son appartement.

« **Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie où ils me repèreront, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, es-tu donc aussi stupide que tu en as l'air ? **»

Lunacy encaissa l'insulte avec un éclat de rire. Non, elle ne rêvait définitivement pas : elle avait rencontré Loki quelques heures plus tôt seulement, mais elle reconnaissait bien le comportement de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle.

« **Vous devriez vous inspirer un peu plus de votre frangin et vous renseigner sur les royaumes que vous prétendez gouverner. Les humains dorment tous les jours, c'est une de nos caractéristiques, et ne comptez pas sur moi pour en avoir honte. Et, nous savons nous déplacer autrement qu'en marchant. On a des voitures, des bateaux, des avions, et tout un tas de trucs qui vous seront certainement utiles, maintenant que vous êtes privé de votre magie. Et c'est moi qui suis stupide ?!** » ricana-t-elle en faisant fi de la mine ahurie du dieu. C'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un osait se moquer aussi ouvertement de lui aussi Lunacy ne baissa pas les yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Le dieu avait eu la prévenance de ne pas la tuer jusqu'à présent, et ce n'était pas elle qui s'en plaindrait.

« **Je vous amènerai de l'autre côté des Grands Lacs. Nous partirons demain et nous y serons dans deux jours. Laissez-moi juste me reposer quelques heures. **» promit-elle.

Loki resta silencieux, considérant la proposition, mais la jeune femme face à lui était dans un état pitoyable, avec ses habits sales et ses yeux gonflés de sommeil, et il décida de se montrer charitable.

« **Allez-y, reposez-vous.** »

Lunacy le dévisagea. Loki avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et il semblait attendre… qu'elle se repose. Sa totale ignorance de l'espère humaine amusa la jeune femme, l'attendrit presque, et elle se remit à marcher sans un mot pour ne pas à nouveau insulter son interlocuteur. Au bout de quelques mètres, sous le regard discrètement interloqué du dieu, elle força la serrure d'une porte, enfonça le panneau de bois d'un coup de pied et pénétra dans l'immeuble qu'elle venait de choisir.

« **Pour dormir, il me faut un lit. J'vais squatter un appart, vous venez **?! » lança-t-elle avant de s'élancer en riant dans le bâtiment visiblement désert.

* * *

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, (même rien) mais je ne veux pas me lancer et en faire un deux fois plus longs que les autres et repartir sur du (plus ou moins) 2000 mots pour le chapitre suivant. La suite très vite, promis ! _

_Prenez soin de vous,  
_Peace.


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6 **

Merci à **MadAtika** et** Criostal** pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Dans le paragraphe où apparaît l'agent Barton, ceux qui ont lu Harry Potter 4 (premier chapitre), remarqueront une phrase que j'ai emprunté à JK Rowling. Ou ne la remarqueront pas, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas de moi.

**Note:**J'ai pas mal bossé sur ce chapitre: les lieux cités, les itinéraires empruntés et l'histoire des villes sont tous réels !

"Google Maps is my friend, et moi, votre guide touristique!"

**!**

* * *

Elle avait enfoncé la porte d'un appartement qu'elle avait deviné inhabité, et s'était étalée sur un lit, avant de dormir plusieurs heures. A son réveil, elle avait trouvé Loki assis sur un canapé, les yeux ouverts. Le dieu peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de dormir ? Ou avait-il dormi à son insu ? Elle avait fouillé l'appartement à la recherche d'habits à sa taille, sans succès. Pourtant il était hors de question qu'elle se lance dans une cavale en survêtement gris. Question d'honneur. Elle avait prit une douche et enfilé ses vieux habits, et elle venait de sortir dans le couloir, prête à violer un nouvel appartement pour trouver un jean et un tee shirt convenables, quand le dieu se défigea.

« **Où vas-tu encore ? Nous devions partir au plus tôt, selon tes dires !** »

« **Pas dans cette tenue.** » marmotta Lunacy en fermant la porte de l'appartement. Elle donna un coup de pied dans un autre appartement et interrompit un couple qui déjeunait devant la télévision.

« **Salut **» commença-t-elle. « **J'ai besoin de fringues, les vôtres devraient m'aller Madame, vous n'auriez pas un jean et un ou deux T-shirt par hasard ?** »

Le couple la dévisagea et l'homme fit un geste vers son portable qui trônait sur la table, près du beurre.

« **Hep là… Pas de police, j'veux juste des fringues, ok ?** » prévint-elle en appuyant son regard qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Voyant que le couple ne réagissait pas –madame tremblait de tout son soûl – Lunacy osa un pas vers ce qu'elle devinait être le couloir menant à la chambre. Aucun mouvement. Elle leur tourna alors le dos et entendit la dame hurler d'horreur. Elle se retourna, effrayée, et vit l'homme couché sur l sol près de la table, inanimé. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Loki, sa lance à la main.

« **Il allait t'attaquer.** » dit-il simplement avant de tourner sa lance vers la femme qui s'était levée en s'emparant du téléphone et de lancer une boule bleue qui l'immobilisa à son tour.

« **Ils sont… morts ?!** » demanda Lunacy, sonnée.

« **Et alors ?** » demanda le dieu avec provocation, s'attendant aux foudres de la jeune mortelle. Mais Lunacy n'en fit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules et de disparaître dans la première chambre, laissant Loki déconcerté face à sa froideur. Elle choisit quelques vêtements et les fourra dans un sac à dos, avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee shirt simple. Elle attrapa au vol une veste qui traînait sur un porte manteau et rejoignit le salon.

« **Je pensais que tu savais mener un braquage, mais apparemment il n'en est rien. Tu pourrais me remercier.** » lâcha Loki alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir pour rejoindre la rue. Le sourire de Lunacy s'élargit et son regard se fit espiègle.

« **Arrêtez vos efforts pour me déstabiliser, vous ne m'aurez pas aujourd'hui.** » lança-t-elle. **« Je ne me suis pas émue de leur mort, mais je ne compte pas vous en remercier pour autant. Je m'en serais très bien sortie seule, et vous le savez. Le crime, c'est ma vie : je suis peut-être une humaine, mais sur Terre, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus puissant que moi. Vous montez côté passager, je suppose !** » railla-t-elle en arrivant sur le trottoir et en désignant une voiture d'un geste de main.

Elle vit clairement la mâchoire du dieu se contracter et sa main enserrer sa lance. Lunacy s'inquiéta en voyant son corps s'illuminer, sûre qu'il allait utiliser la magie pour lui faire payer son insolence, mais la lueur disparut en même temps que sa lance et son accoutrement d'une autre époque -et d'un autre monde. Face à elle, Loki venait de revêtir un costard noir des plus classiques. Elle regarda ses cheveux sans casque tomber sur ses épaules et chercha quelque chose qui aurait indiqué qu'il venait d'Asgard, mais son look était parfaitement adapté au monde des humains. Et pourtant, son aura hurlait à quiconque se trouvant à proximité qu'il n'était pas mortel. C'était un Dieu, c'était évident, et Lunacy se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué dès qu'il avait débarqué dans son salon. Muette, elle enleva une épingle de son chignon bâclé et entreprit d'ouvrir la voiture avant de s'assoir et de se baisser pour chercher les fils à connecter. Ce n'était pas son domaine, mais ça ne devait pas être très difficile. Elle entendit Loki s'installer à côté d'elle et trouva enfin un fil bleu. Il devait forcément y en avoir un rouge à connecter avec, non ? C'était comme ça, dans les films. Sa tête cogna le volant pour la troisième fois quand le moteur se mit à gronder et la voiture à trembler. Lunacy regarda le fil solitaire qu'elle tenait toujours et se redressa, surprise. A côté d'elle, Loki avait fermé les yeux mais un sourire narquois le trahissait.

« **Merci.** » lâcha Lunacy à contre cœur, bien obligée d'avouer que s'il n'était pas intervenu « comme par magie », ils auraient probablement passé un long moment dans cette rue, à l'arrêt.

« **On va à Grand Sudbury.** » répondit-il simplement.

Lunacy passa sa première vitesse et démarra. Elle savait comment se rendre dans la ville de Sudbury, étant quelques fois allée au Canada, et se sentit fatiguée rien qu'en pensant aux dix heures de route qui l'attendaient. Deux heures venaient de passer quand Lunacy alluma la radio. Elle n'était pas du genre à écouter de la musique, mais les informations, en revanche, l'intéressaient.

«** Je n'aime pas le bruit inutile. **» commenta Loki, les yeux toujours clos.

« **Et moi j'aime savoir ce qu'il se trame dehors quand je conduis un dieu maléfique au Canada, vous m'excuserez.** »

Loki n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais un sourire dévoila ses dents. Il fit un geste de sa main droite, et la radio crépita avant de s'éteindre.

« **Vous êtes le mec le plus chiant que j'ai jamais rencontré !** » s'exclama Lunacy.

« **Et j'imagine que tu as matière à comparer.** » lâcha le dieu, caustique.

« **L'idée seule qu'un homme puisse être attiré par une mortelle vous répugne, hein ?** » répondit Lunacy, avec un rictus moqueur qui n'échappa pas au dieu.

« **Tu te trompes.** » rétorqua Loki, à nouveau sérieux. « **Je conçois l'attirance. Toute forme d'attachement, en revanche, est preuve de faiblesse. Vous les humains excellez dans ce domaine, c'est l'une des raisons de mon mépris envers vous.** »

« **Je vous rejoins sur ce point. C'est également l'une des raisons du mien, croyez-moi.** » soupira la jeune femme avec une théâtralité tout juste exagérée. **« Et dieu sait que je m'efforce de tenir les prétendants à bonne distance, mais que voulez-vous, avec mon corps de rêve et mon caractère agréable, les gens ne peuvent que s'attacher, je brise les cœurs !** » ajouta-t-elle avec la même exagération. « **Je blaguais. **» précisa-t-elle face au regard étonné de Loki. « **Vous n'êtes définitivement pas de cette planète… !** » soupira-t-elle avant de laisser le silence reprendre ses droits sur la voiture qui dépassait pour l'heure Michigan City.

[…]

Natasha n'avait cessé de lui répéter que Lunacy Crack était forcément du côté de Loki, et, après plusieurs jours d'inactivité au SHIELD, Barton avait décidé de mener sa propre enquête. Il avait interrogé plusieurs personnes à Chicago, et il venait d'entrer dans un commissariat pour glaner quelques informations. Autour de lui, tous les agents de police s'affairaient, et Barton les regarda avec surprise –il avait fait un an dans la police, et dans son souvenir, les journées étaient moins mouvementées. Il tendit l'oreille et comprit alors : un double meurtre venait d'être découvert dans une rue au sud de la ville. Pas d'arme à feu, pas d'étranglement, pas de suicide, pas d'arme blanche. Les cadavres étaient, aux yeux du médecin légiste, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant… excepté qu'ils étaient morts.

« **Loki…** » grinça Barton avant de quitter le commissariat et de se rendre à l'adresse qu'il avait entendue. La porte de l'immeuble était gardée par deux policiers, et une équipe faisait des allers-retours entre le bâtiment et le véhicule garé devant. Il passa donc par derrière, escaladant discrètement les escaliers de secours. Il fit irruption dans le couloir où s'affairaient les policiers et prit une démarche naturelle pour rentrer dans un appartement choisi au hasard. Il regarda autour de lui et ne fut pas déçu par sa planque. Lunacy et Loki étaient passés par là, il l'aurait juré. Il entra dans chaque pièce : personne ne vivait là mais le lit et la douche avaient été utilisés récemment. Et quelqu'un s'était de toute évidence longuement assis sur le canapé. Il sortit une petite bombe qu'il gardait dans l'une des nombreuses cachettes de la veste pare-balle qu'il ne quittait jamais, et la lança près des fenêtres, provoquant une déflagration bruyante. Il se plaqua près de la porte d'entrée et regarda tous les policiers entrer dans l'appartement avant d'en sortir et de rejoindre la scène de crime, désormais déserte.

Près d'une table où le déjeuner était toujours servi, un homme semblait dormir. A quelques pas, sa femme était allongée sur le sol, inanimée elle aussi. Sur les causes de leur mort, Barton n'eut aucun doute : Loki avait utilisé la lance qu'il tenait de son père adoptif, Odin. La position des corps, en revanche, l'intéressa. La femme faisait face à la porte d'entrée, et son visage était figé dans une expression d'horreur. L'homme, quant à lui, tournait le dos à l'endroit où Loki s'était certainement tenu. La surprise sur son visage montrait qu'il n'avait pas vu son agresseur, et pas anticipé son meurtre. Barton entendit les policiers revenir et partit dans la direction que l'homme regardait. Il entra dans la chambre du couple et ferma la porte à temps pour ne pas être découvert. La garde robe de madame avait été mise à sac. Plusieurs robes jonchaient le sol, et Barton le devina avant même de le vérifier, ses jeans avaient disparu. Tout semblait prouver que Lunacy s'était trouvée de ce côté de la maison, et que Loki avait tué le couple alors que l'homme allait réagir.

Les chances que Natasha ait raison étaient grandes, ou du moins son hypothèse n'était pas complètement farfelue. Si Loki avait défendu Lunacy, il était grandement possible que la criminelle soit de son côté.

[…]

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Lunacy conduisait toujours le dieu muet à ses côtés. Les yeux de Loki étaient clos depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, après avoir fait une pause déjeuner dans un bouiboui – une pause pour Lunacy, à vrai dire : de manger aussi, le dieu semblait être dispensé. Lunacy tapotait un rythme au hasard sur le volant, et admirait le paysage. Ils roulaient depuis presque six heures et venaient d'entrer dans Wilderness State Park, un parc national à la frontière entre le Lac Michigan et le Lac Huron. Le paysage était magnifique depuis qu'ils avaient dépassé Grands Rapids dans le Michigan, et Lunacy se trouvait apaisée par tant de verdure et de beauté. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup quitter les métropoles depuis son entrée dans la criminalité, et prendre l'air lui faisait vraiment du bien.

Elle espérait que Sudbury serait une ville aussi relaxante que toutes celles qu'ils traversaient. Elle n'y était jamais allée, mais en avait entendu parler. La ville avait l'étrange particularité d'avoir été construite dans… dans le cratère d'impact d'une météorite. Lunacy sentit son pouls s'accélérer quand elle réalisa la raison de leur voyage vers cette ville.

« **Vous n'allez tout de même pas ouvrir le passage vers votre autre univers depuis Sudbury, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda-t-elle, anormalement angoissée.

Loki ouvrit les yeux. « **Si.** », répondit-il simplement. « **Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'amène dans une ville si étroitement liée avec l'univers, sinon ?** » Voyant que Lunacy ne répondait rien, il continua. « **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la NASA qui s'entraîne là-bas, pas le SHIELD. Tu ne risques rien. **»

« **Je me fiche du SHIELD, si vous ouvrez votre portail depuis la Terre, vous allez tout détruire !** »

« **Il y aura quelques dommages pour Midgard, mais je n'aurai alors que peu de considération pour l'avenir des planètes d'Yggdrasil. Un autre Arbre Monde sera mien.** »

« **J'peux pas vous laisser faire**. » rétorqua Lunacy, combattive.

« **J'ai hâte de te voir essayer de m'en empêcher.** » assura Loki en plissant le nez dans une moue moqueuse comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant.

« **Pour le moment, Nekhen est à moi.** » contra simplement la jeune femme, en sentant la Pierre tiède contre son cœur.

« **Tu marques un point !** » admit Loki en inclinant sa tête avec courtoisie. « **Mais je suis un dieu, et toi une mortelle.**»

« **Vous marquez un point.** » concéda Lunacy à son tour avec un sourire. « **Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'vous laisserai tout détruire sans me battre ! **»

« **Ton courage ne changera rien à l'issue de mon voyage sur Midgard.** »

« **Ca, vous n'en savez encore rien ! A moins que les maîtres magiciens n'aient également le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir ?** »

« **Nous avons bien des pouvoirs, mais je crains que celui-là ne nous appartienne pas.** »

Lunacy tourna la tête pour le regarder, mais il la rappela à l'ordre quelques secondes plus tard.

« **Et je ne pense pas que les humains aient le pouvoir de voir la route sans la regarder… Tiens bien ton volant, je te prie. Et prends la prochaine rue à droite. La nuit commence à tomber, et tu dois te reposer. Demain, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie pour me livrer Nekhen.** »

Lunacy s'exécuta non sans lever les yeux au ciel face aux insultes latentes que le dieu plaçait dans la quasi-totalité de ses phrases et s'arrêta face à une auberge que lui indiqua Loki. Elle ne demanda pas comment il avait trouvé l'endroit, sachant qu'il lui rirait au nez, et saisirait l'occasion pour se moquer de la naïveté et de la faiblesse des humains. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et suivi le dieu dans la chambre qu'il venait de louer pour la nuit.

Elle fonça dans la salle de bains et la verrouilla avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude du bain qu'elle venait de faire couler. Elle y resta jusqu'à ce que toute la mousse ait disparu, et que l'eau soit froide. Elle enfila ensuite le jean qu'elle venait de quitter, avec un Tshirt propre. Elle rejoignit la chambre où Loki attendait, assis dans un fauteuil. Elle l'ignora et s'installa sur le matelas, s'asseyant les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, adossée à la tête du lit. Elle dévisagea le dieu quelques minutes, avant que celui-ci ne réagisse.

« **Un problème ?** » demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

« **Je ne peux pas dormir si vous êtes là.** »

« **Va falloir t'y faire**. » répondit-il simplement. « **Je ne compte aller nulle part**. »

« **Vous êtes … insupportable !** » pesta la jeune femme en se relevant.

« **Ca** **nous fait un point en commun. Où comptes-tu aller ? Reste-là, et dors !** » ordonna-t-il comme si dormir était aussi spontané que manger.

**« Je vais prendre l'air. Je ne suis pas votre otage, que je sache ?** » rétorqua Lunacy en s'approchant de la porte.

« **Reste-là. Et dors.** » répéta-t-il, avec une agressivité glaciale.. Lunacy détourna le regard et ouvrit la porte.

Loki se leva et arriva près d'elle en un éclair, refermant la porte d'un geste brusque. Il saisit le bras de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher d'avancer et elle se rebiffa, le plaquant contre le mur près d'eux. Sans trop d'effort, il inversa leur position et l'oppressa à son tour contre le mur. De tout son corps, il s'appuya sur elle pour mieux la maîtriser, et il mit son avant bras droit sous la gorge de la jeune femme, la maintenant ainsi, à moitié suffocante. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du dieu, Lunacy croisa le regard meurtrier qui la fixait et, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Loki, elle prit peur. Loki la fixait, glacial et impassible, sa colère froide et maîtrisée faisant de lui un agresseur méthodique. Il était en train de la tuer, lentement mais sûrement. Les pensées de Lunacy se brouillèrent, et seule la chaleur de la Pierre réussi à focaliser son attention. Tout se passa alors très vite.

La Pierre brûla Lunacy, qui repoussa Loki avec une force surhumaine qui n'était pas la sienne. Le dieu vola de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'écrasa sur le sol. Lunacy tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle, et allait se relever pour s'enfuir quand elle changea d'avis. Ou plutôt, la Pierre la fit changer d'avis. Nekhen communiquait intimement avec elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment, et elle ne pouvait que l'écouter. Elle se releva en même temps que Loki et lui fit face. Le Dieu fit apparaître sa lance dans sa main et lui lança un regard assassin, assombri par les mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur le visage et lui donnaient un air dément. Au même instant Lunacy tendit sa main gauche ouverte devant elle, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle sentit le dieu se raidir et tous deux se toisèrent pendant une longue minute.

Loki se ressaisit le premier : ses traits se détendirent en un sourire et son souffle redevint régulier.

« **Et bien, je suis impressionné. Nekhen te donne des pouvoirs que je ne te croyais pas capable de gérer.** » apprécia-t-il, sur le ton d'un professeur qui jugerait son élève.

« **Vous ne me croyez pas capable de grand-chose, on dirait…** » soupira Lunacy en lui rendant son sourire. Tous deux laissèrent échapper un rire en regardant autour d'eux, gênés.

« **Que diriez-vous de vous reposer, pendant que je vais visiter les environs ?** » proposa alors Loki, exagérément aimable.

Lunacy le sonda un instant et ne décela pas de moquerie. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et fixa la moquette alors qu'il passait près d'elle pour quitter la chambre. Elle avait peut-être exagéré en ne voulant pas qu'il reste dans la pièce, mais elle ne dit rien pour s'excuser, et se glissa dans le lit, avant de s'endormir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une légère culpabilité troubla son sommeil.

* * *

_Bon, là, il se passe des choses ! _

_J'en ai passé du temps, sur Google Maps, à faire leur itinéraire, et chercher des infos sur Sudbury ! COmme quoi l'écriture, c'est du taff! _

_J'espère que cela vous plait, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! _

_Prenez soin de vous,_  
Peace.

**PS :**** J'ai augmenté la taille de mes chapitres, passant d'environ 2000 mots à +3000, donc je risque de poster moins souvent. Enfin, c'pas dit, mais vous êtes prévenu(e)s :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Ben alors, il ne reste que **MadAtika**?! Ce chapitre est pour toi. Merci pour l'énergie que tu me donnes. Et promis, bientôt, un Loki dégoulinant de romantisme, spécial comme tu l'aimes :p

**!**

* * *

Les Avengers s'étaient réunis à la demande de Natasha qui venait de rentrer au SHIELD après avoir trouvé le Docteur Banner. Elle fit irruption dans la pièce et l'ambiance se détendit dès que tous virent Bruce. Étonnamment, Hulk était celui qui s'était le mieux intégré à l'équipe des vengeurs, et c'est Tony Stark qui le salua en premier d'une accolade.

« **Ca fait du bien de vous voir, Banner ! Vous augmentez un peu le niveau de cette organisation minable !** »

« **Ravi de donner un coup de main quand il s'agit de Loki.** » répondit le Docteur, bourru.

« **Cette fois-ci, tout porte à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas que de Loki. Lunacy Crack serait de son côté.** » intervint Barton à la surprise générale. « **J'ai fait quelques recherches et il a tué un couple de quinquagénaires, de toute évidence pour protéger Lunacy, que l'homme allait attaquer. Je ne précipite aucune conclusion, **» ajouta-t-il devant le regard victorieux de son amante **« mais, restez sur vos gardes avec elle également.** »

« **De toutes façons il ne peut rien nous arriver. Nous sommes dans ce bureau, et nous ne pouvons pas les localiser.** » rétorqua Steve Rogers en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« **Les localiser ? Vous m'avez fait venir car vous ne pouviez pas les **_**localiser ?**_** Je crains que Stark ait raison, le niveau est de plus en plus médiocre ici.** » s'étonna Banner. Stark lui répondit d'un signe de tête signifiant « _je vous l'avais bien dit…_ »

Les deux scientifiques quittèrent la salle sans un mot, et rejoignirent les laboratoires qui étaient à leur disposition durant leur séjour sur la base du SHIELD, laissant les autres, toujours silencieux, dans le bureau. A peine avaient-ils allumé les ordinateurs que Thor arriva dans la pièce.

« **Laissez-moi gérer ce problème avec Loki.** »

«** Ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Loki est ingérable. Et introuvable, de toutes façons.** » rétorqua Banner doucement.

« **Plus pour longtemps, vous oubliez qui travaille pour le retrouver !** » lança Stark, orgueilleux comme à son habitude.

« **Tenez-moi au courant.** » répondit simplement le dieu avant de quitter la pièce.

« **Il n'a pas l'air en forme.** » remarqua Banner en haussant les épaules.

« **Perspicace. Son frère menace pour la seconde fois en trois ans de détruire la Terre et peut-être même l'univers tout entier, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à donner un banquet. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il peut ressentir ?!** » demanda Stark, théâtral.

« **Non.** »

« **Moi non plus. Allez, au boulot, on n'est pas payés à rien faire ! En fait, on n'est pas payés du tout. Faudra revoir cette partie-là de nos contrats.** »

Banner ne répondit rien, n'étant pas d'un naturel loquace, et se plaça derrière un écran avant de commencer quelques manipulations.

« **On cherche une forte concentration de rayonnements gammas dans la région de Chicago. Ils sont facilement repérables…** » commença Stark.

« **Je pense m'y connaître en rayons gammas, sauf votre respect.** » coupa Banner en réajustant ses lunettes. Le silence reprit ses droits et les deux scientifiques se mirent au travail.

[…]

Quand Lunacy sortit de la douche, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Loki n'était pas réapparu, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin, attentant patiemment qu'elle soit prête à partir. Il n'était pas dans son intérêt de commencer une dispute en lui demandant de se dépêcher. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de Sudbury et désormais, la Pierre conférait à la criminelle des pouvoirs qu'il ne désirait pas déclencher. La jeune femme s'habilla rapidement, arrangea quelques mèches pour donner à son carré un aspect négligé –elle était une femme comme les autres après tout !- et quitta la chambre. Loki apparut aussitôt, confirmant ses doutes sur sa surveillance.

« **Qu'avez-vous fait toute la nuit ?** » demanda Lunacy en grimpant dans la voiture qui désormais leur appartenait.

« **J'ai été galant.** »

Lunacy retint un sourire.

« **Rien que ça ? Finalement, ça ne demande pas trop d'effort d'être un dieu !** »

« **Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas en train de me provoquer ? Parce que non content de détruire ton monde, je vais t'étriper avant, si tu continues.** »

« **Hum, c'est pas comme ça que j'vois ma fin. J'vais plutôt devenir docile et aimable. Désolée.** » lâcha Lunacy avec le même ton qu'un enfant qui se ferait gronder.

« **Inutile de rouler aussi vite que ça, il nous faudra attendre le crépuscule, à Sudbury**. »

« **J'ai bien fait de faire une grasse mat', alors ! **» s'exclama Lunacy en levant le pied de l'accélérateur. Elle sentit le regard stupéfait de Loki sur elle –elle s'était encore montrée insolente !- mais garda le sien fixé sur la route. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas la fermer ? Le dieu n'était à l'évidence pas de bonne humeur.

Elle focalisa plutôt ses pensées sur la Pierre qui oscillait dans son décolleté. Comment Loki comptait-il les séparer ? Nekhen était à l'évidence bien éprise d'elle, et la chaleur que produisit le bijou à cette pensée confirma les doutes de Lunacy. Ils avaient roulé plusieurs minutes quand la jeune femme reprit la parole, d'un ton sérieux.

« **Comment… Comment vous comptez faire, ce soir ? **»

«** J'ai** **une théorie qui demande à être prouvée. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça fonctionne. **»

« **Ca consiste en quoi ?** »

« **Ouvrir un passage sur Asgard devrait affoler la Pierre. Ses Sœurs seront alors plus proches et elle sera peut-être plus encline à changer de maître.** »

« **De maître ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être sa maitresse, vous savez. C'est elle qui contrôle tout, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur elle. **»

« **Absolument aucun ?** » s'étonna Loki.

« **Aucun. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai repoussé hier soir, je ne lui ai rien demandé, elle a sentit que j'étais en train de mourir, et elle a réagi, rien d'autre.** »

Loki fut surpris d'entendre la jeune femme parler de sa propre mort comme d'un événement banal, mais ne releva pas.

« **Je ne pense pas que Nekhen se montrerait dominatrice avec moi. Ses sœurs n'ont opposé aucune résistance quand j'ai tenté de les contrôler.** »

« **Si vous le dîtes. C'est sûrement parce que je suis humaine.** » conclut Lunacy sans ironie. Elle savait reconnaître les limites de sa race, et avait tendance à en éprouver une certaine fierté. Sa fragilité et sa faiblesse initiales ne la rendaient que davantage puissante, quand elle tenait tête au dieu. « **Et comment savez-vous que Sudbury est le bon endroit pour faire cela ?** »

« **La** **ville est, comme tu en as fait la remarque hier, construite sur un cratère de météorite. Quel lieu sur Midgard pourrait être plus approprié pour ce que je m'apprête à faire ?** »

Lunacy s'apprêtait à répondre quand un éclair apparut et que la voiture heurta quelque chose, obligeant la jeune femme à donner un brusque coup de volant qui les précipita tous deux dans un ravin. Lunacy hurla quand la voiture se retourna et dévala une pente rocailleuse pendant de longues secondes. Elle aperçut brièvement le dieu valdinguer à côté d'elle, mais sa tête heurta le volant lors qu'un énième tonneau et elle perdit connaissance alors que la voiture s'arrêtait enfin, retournée sur le toit.

[…]

Loki donna un coup d'épaule dans la portière qui se débloqua, et tomba comme une masse sur le sol rocailleux. Il toussa, la poussière soulevée lors de l'accident pénétrant dans ses poumons, et inspira grandement avant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser entièrement ce qui venait de se passer qu'il se retrouva soulevé par les bras musclés de son frère, qui le remit sur pied. Le dieu de la Malice vacilla, se retenant à la carcasse de la voiture retournée, et, d'un mouvement de la main, se débarrassa de son costard pour revêtir son costume de Dieu.

« **Tu** **ne contrôles plus tes atterrissages, ou tu avais réellement l'intention de me tuer ?** » demanda Loki avec sarcasme.

« **Les autres arrivent. Tu as quelques secondes pour changer d'avis et rentrer sur Asgard. Tu n'amèneras que le chaos en déclenchant la magie des Pierres. Yggdrasil tout entier sera détruit si tu unis les Neuf Sœurs.** »

« **Je n'ai que faire de tout cela.** »

Un hélicoptère se stabilisa bruyamment au dessus d'eux, soulevant à nouveau un nuage de poussière.

« **Tu es cerné, Loki. Tu n'as pas le choix**. »

« **Il semblerait. Toi par contre, tu as encore le choix. Tu peux encore décider d'être avec, et non contre ton propre frère. **»

« **Je me bats pour la liberté des peuples d'Yggdrasil. Et tu devrais en faire autant.** » se contenta de répondre Thor en reculant d'un pas. Il sortit son marteau au moment même où son frère leva sa lance, bloquant le coup facilement. Mais à peine Thor eut-il reculé de quelques mètres que Captain America sauta de l'hélico et se rua sur Loki. Le dieu évita quelques prises mais Thor revint à la charge avec d'autres agents qui sautèrent de l'hélicoptère et très vite, celui qui était la cible du SHIELD depuis des jours fut encerclé.

« **Lunacy Crack est toujours coincée dans la voiture. Soignez-la vite.** » dit-il simplement avant de lâcher sa lance et de se faire menotter par un agent anonyme.

Il avança vers Fury qui l'attendait à l'écart et toisa son frère quand il passa devant lui. Ca ne faisait que commencer.

[…]

Lunacy ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par une lumière blanche éclatante. Sa tête était douloureuse, et elle avait l'impression de s'être faite tabasser, mais à part une vive douleur à la main droite, tout se semblait que superficiel, et temporaire. Elle se concentra pour rassembler ses souvenirs et l'accident lui revint à l'esprit. Où était-elle ? Et Loki, où était-il ? Elle se força à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, et lutta pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle était dans une salle complètement vide, allongée –et attachée- à un lit d'hôpital. Elle se redressa péniblement et regarda sa main blessée, qui avait été soignée, et qui était entourée d'une attelle. Son mal de tête ne faiblissait pas. Elle tira de façon désordonnée sur ses poignets, mais les menottes en fer qui la retenaient ne cédèrent pas. Un homme noir, vêtu d'une longue veste en cuir, entra dans la pièce.

« **Mademoiselle Crack, je suis ravi de vous voir enfin réveillée. Je suis Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD.** »

« **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** » demanda Lunacy, hargneuse.

« **Nous voulions capturer Loki, c'est chose faite. Nous souhaiterions maintenant vous poser quelques questions, mais nous attentions patiemment que vous vous réveilliez. **» répondit le directeur d'un ton poli.

« **Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ?** »

« **Depuis hier après midi. Vous avez vite repris connaissance, mais vous étiez visiblement épuisée. Nous allons vous conduire en salle d'interrogatoire où Natasha Roumanoff prendra le relai. Vous la connaissez, je pense.** » sourit Fury alors que deux agents sortis de nulle part entraient dans la pièce et aidaient Lunacy à se lever.

La jeune femme les fit reculer d'un geste et marcha près d'eux le long de plusieurs couloirs, avant d'entrer dans une pièce qu'ils lui désignèrent. Deux caméras filmaient la salle, qui était immaculée. Seule une vitre sans teint donnait de la dimension à l'endroit. Lunacy se lassa tomber sur l'une des deux chaises constituant l'unique mobilier et se massa le front. Cette migraine ne cesserait-elle donc jamais ? Natasha Roumanoff entra alors dans la pièce et Lunacy n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Habillée de sa combinaison noire comme la fois où elles s'étaient _rencontrées,_ la rouquine avait surtout dans le regard une rage qui incita Lunacy à se redresser sur son siège.

« **Finalement, on a fini par vous attraper !** »

«** J'ai fait une sortie de route avant de m'évanouir, je me suis attrapée toute seule, techniquement. **» rétorqua Lunacy.

« **Vous ferez moins la maligne dans quelques instants.** »

« **Ce serait mal me connaître. Mais peu importe, je ne vois pas en quoi j'intéresse le SHIELD.** »

« **Nous savons que vous aidez Loki dans sa quête des Neuf Sœurs.** »

« **Vous vous trompez.** »

« **Voyez-vous ça. Je comprends que vous ne vous soyez pas battue contre lui, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de lui tenir tête, mais pourquoi ne pas vous être enfuie, si vous ne l'aidez pas ?** »

Lunacy encaissa l'insulte avec un sourire.

« **Parce que vous, vous auriez fui face à une aventure comme celle-là, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Natasha lui rendit son sourire et s'assit face à elle, se détendant.

« **Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt de nous tenir tête.** »

« **Ce n'était pas dans mon intérêt de fuir. Premièrement car je suis Lunacy Crack. Un dieu arrive sur terre et je devrais rester là à braquer quelques banques ? Pitié…** »

« **Et deuxièmement ?** »

« **Je suppose que vous avez essayé d'arracher la Pierre que j'ai autour du cou, pendant mon sommeil ?** »

Natasha serra les lèvres dans une moue contrariée et ne répondit pas, laissant Lunacy renchérir.

« **Cette Pierre m'appartient, Loki ne peut l'utiliser s'il n'arrive pas à briser le lien qui la lie à moi.** »

« **Et comme Loki a besoin de vous à ses côtés, naturellement, vous êtes restée.** »

« **Il m'aurait tuée si j'avais cherché à fuir.** »

« **A d'autres.** » balaya Natasha d'un geste de la main. « **Vous n'avez pas peur de Loki. Et vous auriez su vous défendre, vous donner du répit pour disparaître.** »

« **Vous disiez le contraire, à l'instant. Vous sembliez sous-entendre que j'étais incapable de lui tenir tête. Où est Loki ?** » ajouta Lunacy après un instant de silence.

« **Dans une cellule en sécurité. Vous ne voulez pas l'y rejoindre, croyez-moi. Il est sous la bonne surveillance de notre ami Hulk**. »

« **Hulk ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas le torturer ?!** » s'exclama malgré elle la criminelle.

« **Vous êtes prisonnière du SHIELD, Lunacy. Loki est le moindre de vos soucis, soyez-en sûre. A moins que…** »

« **A moins que quoi ?** » cracha Lunacy en se redressant encore, appuyant sans le vouloir les menottes sur son entorse bandée.

« **Comment se porte votre ami le Joker ?** » demanda Natasha, malicieuse.

Lunacy amorça un mouvement de rage pour se lever, soulevant sa chaise avec elle, faisant tinter ses bracelets de métal contre les barreaux du meuble. Elle heurta Natasha, la bloquant contre un mur, avant que l'espionne russe ne la repousse et ne la refasse s'asseoir de force, la jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lunacy réussit à ne pas tomber de sa chaise et s'y réinstalla, fusillant Natasha d'un regard noir par-dessous les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

« **Vous devriez canaliser votre colère. Elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ici. Un agent reviendra vous voir d'ici quelques heures pour continuer l'interrogatoire.** »

Natasha quitta ensuite la pièce sans un regard pour Lunacy qui retint difficilement un sourire. Elle fit alors rouler entre ses doigts le trousseau de clés qu'elle venait de voler à l'espionne russe. Alors comme ça, son impulsivité ne lui serait d'aucune aide ? La criminelle agit aussi vite que le lui permettait son attelle, et fit sauter le verrou de ses menottes avant de quitter la pièce. Natasha venait d'en sortir, personne ne regarderait les écrans de surveillance pendant quelques courtes minutes. D'ici là, elle devait s'éloigner au maximum de l'endroit où elle était censée se trouver.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! _

_L'écriture est une histoire entre l'auteur et ses lecteurs, alors si vous êtes par là, s'il vous plait, laissez une petite trace. Ca fait chaud au coeur de savoir qu'on est lu :) _

_Prenez soin de vous,_  
Peace.


End file.
